Recently, in order to increase convenience for business, office workers tend to carry mobile terminals such as smartphones when the office workers leave the office. However, mainly because of security reasons, typically, mobile terminals are not allowed to access intranets of companies. In other words, only limited mobile applications can access resources provided in the intranets, and URIs of the resources provided in the intranets are not accessible from outside of the intranets.
For example, in a mobile terminal, a URI link for an intranet web SNS document that is embedded in an email or chat message is unusable.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-183596 discloses a server system for electronic commerce in a web business. In the server system, in order to quickly perform transmission or distribution of information items, an i-mode service, a www server, a private authentication server, and an authentication agent server are configured in accordance with the purpose of use. A virtual URL in which a real address is masked is issued for a highly confidential process, and a client returns an email in a predetermined time period to settle accounts.
However, the virtual URL proposed here is a URL issued by an authentication server for authentication in commerce, and is unusable for the purpose of accessing a resource provided in an intranet.
Using a conventional VPN/proxy technique for a mobile terminal in order to allow the mobile terminal to access a resource provided in an intranet is not allowable in terms of typical security policies. The reason for this is that using of the conventional VPN/proxy technique also makes it possible for other unreliable applications on the mobile terminal to access the resource provided in the intranet.